


Beautiful Love

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series Possible AU of Star Trek: TOS
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Time away from the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: In the aftermath of events in Star Trek films 2, 3, and 4, Spock needs to talk with his bond-mates. They love each other VERY much.





	Beautiful Love

Beautiful Love

 

“Shh…” Bones soothed. “I told you. There’s not a thing to apologise for. We can talk about it as much as you need to, but you don’t need to apologise.”

“Nothing to apologise for?” Spock asked.

“That’s right. Nothing to apologise for. You didn’t know that connecting your Katra to me was going to work so well. I know you didn’t. We’ve shared minds, not just then either, but since the fal tor pan; we’ve shared a mind meld.”

“That is true.” Spock noted.

“You thought you were just passing on some of your memories, for me to take home, and be seen to go through some Hall of Minds kind of thing that would help your parents deal with their grief. I might not have got all your terminology, correct; but I know, I know, that your words, your thoughts, were not telling me, or anyone else, a lie.”

“Did I take the place of the other me; the one who had been born, and not died? The Spock who was born on Genesis?” Spock confided in Leonard McCoy in a way that he would not confide in anyone else, other than Jim, of course. “Saavik told me I did not; before we left for Earth; she must have seen my thoughts on my face, or felt them screaming at her from our limited touch telepathy.” Spock was ‘upset’ with himself about that.

“Give yourself a break, Spock. In living memory, no other Vulcan has had to deal with what you have; whether I’m talking about ‘returning’ to life, or, about your living with dual genetics. I’m sure your thoughts were not screaming at her as loudly as you might imagine.” Len rubbed Spock’s arm gently. “And, it’s more than okay that you still have questions, and emotions; it’s fine that you need to talk; Even full blood Vulcans can acknowledge that; the healers said as such to Jim and I, and your parents.”

“Saavik said that his mind; the me from Genesis; that he seemed to know that he was incomplete. Could that have been his recognising our bond; yours, mine, and Jim’s? Or, was it that his mind was a proto one; needing the other half of it, the other half of the soul, to live and be completed?” Spock queried, as he sat with Leonard H. McCoy.

“I’d say so; because he was dying, Spock; dying, until the Katra we all shared a part of – You, your soul, was returned. I don’t think it’s a case of your mind overpowering his.” Bones could see the next question in his love’s eyes; through their bond, and so, he answered it, as he gently brushed Spock’s hands with his. “He, if he really was a sentient, whole, albeit young, soul, had died. We kept your body alive, now that it was possible to do so, and, here you are; back with us.” Bones caressed Spock’s skin, worshipping the Blessing that was Spock’s body being alive and well. “If he had still been alive and well; I would have let you go, Spock. I’d have hated it, but I know; I will always know that you would prefer to sacrifice yourself; than interfere with another’s right to live. I would have released your Katra in to the Vulcan Hall of Knowledge and Memories; that place that Vulcan spirits connect with in the next life.” Leonard wiped a tear from his eyes as he spoke.

Spock held Len’s face in his; wiping Leonard’s tears away with his thumbs; helping, reassuring Len’s emotional state, with his touch telepathy. “I am here, Leonard. You didn’t have to make that choice. I love you for so many reasons, including that you’re my bond-mate, and you’re allowed to know me that well.”

Bones smiled through his tears.

At that moment, they heard Jim’s footsteps in the hall-way, and he walked in to the room.

He looked at Spock and Bones, sitting on the sofa, and he crossed the stone floor immediately, sitting down next to Spock. He reached his hand out to hold the hands of Bones and Spock, which were already clasped. He was clued in almost immediately to that which they had been speaking of. He’d felt it through their bond; the closer he’d got to their room, as he walked away from the meeting, when it was over.

“I’m sorry, Jim.” Spock managed to say.

“Bones has told you, sweetheart. There’s not a thing you have to be sorry for.” Jim replied. “I know; I promise you that I do; that David did not die because of my Mission to save you. You and Bones were right; when you told me, while I was beating myself up, that we did not know he was going to be there. I didn’t tell him, or even ask him, to join Starfleet either. I will forever feel guilty that I couldn’t rescue him, and bring him home, as well as you, and Saavik, but I don’t blame you or Bones for it.” He looked at them both. “I promise you; I never did; only ever myself.”

“We know.” Bones answered carefully. “But it truly wasn’t your fault, Jim; no matter what you immediately thought, or what Carol might have said, or clearly been tempted to say.”

“It was not your fault.” Spock said strongly.

They held hands then, all three of them, and, after a while, Spock put his hands to their psi-points, as Jim and Bones themselves, still held hands. They shared a mind-meld again.

The next day would be the day that they had a marriage ceremony; an Earth Culture(s) wedding ceremony; they’d already had a Vulcan Ceremony to acknowledge their Bond; nothing like the one that T’Pring had tried to put Spock, and Jim, through; but, instead, it was the Vulcan version of a party; Surprisingly Beautiful. Tomorrow; here, in this gorgeous castle, amongst all their family and friends, would be just as Beautiful; they all knew it would be beautiful for them; because, in years gone by, they had each spent so much time fearing that they would never be able to be together in this kind of relationship; and so, even if there was some Starfleet ‘Pomp’ to deal with, tomorrow would be Beautiful, because, more than anything else; it would be about their Beautiful Love.

The End..?

22.7.17


End file.
